


Mama's Day

by deciido



Category: RWBY
Genre: Baby Fic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family, Fluff, Mother's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deciido/pseuds/deciido
Summary: Blake and her daughter decide to surprise Yang for Mother's Day.





	Mama's Day

Blake woke to a persistent tug at her blankets, a high-pitched whine of “Mommy” coaxing her from her slumber. It certainly wasn't Yang - the warm body of her partner pressed to her side and snoring lightly. The particularly squeaky voice called to her again, grumbling for the brunette to remember the day.

‘Right’, Blake realized sleepily, ‘We have things to do today.”

Despite the faunus’ body protesting for just a _few_ more minutes of sleep, Blake cracked an eye open and a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips when she saw the bright amber eyes of who was trying to wake her.

Jin, the fortunate product of reproductive dust science that helped make her a biological child of Blake _and_ Yang’s, stood at her side of the bed staring intently at her mommy, blonde hair more wild than usual from her sleep and tiny, black-tipped feline ears trying to stand straight but flopping over nonetheless.

The brunette chuckled, playfully cuffing one of the ears with her fingers and watching the toddler squeak indignantly and paw at her hand. Her ears would stand pointed soon, but like a newborn kitten or puppy, they flopped over until the child could learn to keep them up straight. Hers were just the same when she was younger.

“Mommy!” Jin patted at her mother’s shape under the blankets, “We gotta get ready for mama’s day!” The tiny faunus huffed softly, scolding the brunette for forgetting such an important day.

“I know Jin, I didn't forget.” Blake said while squirming out of Yang’s grasp, careful not to wake the dozing blonde, “Go get ready, and I'll be right behind you.”

“Yep!”

Blake watched the kitten faunus dart out of her room, sighing softly and turning to her sleeping wife. She ran her fingers through the blonde’s bedhead and spoke softly,

“She doesn't get any of that energy from me.”

x x x

Blake finished wiping down a plate, cat ears flicking when she heard a stool scrap against the kitchen floor and tiny feet pattering towards her. The faunus quickly widened her stance, allowing her daughter to run through her legs without tripping herself or her mother, and hop on the step-stool next to her.

The little girl stood on her tip toes, flourishing a handmade card for Blake to examine, “Done!”

Blake moved behind Jin, beginning to fix her hair into the high, pineapple style ponytail it was usually in, little black bow nestled into her downy tresses. “That’s very good, Jin,” Blake mused as she finished placing the bow carefully in the kitten’s hair, “Mama will like it a lot.”

“Mama’ll like what?”

Both faunus’ jumped at the sudden sunny yet sleepy voice that joined them, heads snapping to look at what intruder came to ruin their surprise.

Yang stood in the entranceway to the kitchen, tiredly running a hand through tawny hair while the other yellow metallic hand scratched lightly at her abdomen, “What’re you two doing up so early?”

The brunette made to answer her wife, but was cut off by Jin hopping off her step-stool and barreling full force at her mama, squealing and pushing at her legs. Yang peered down at the little girl, moving slowly backwards as the kitten faunus yelled at her, “Nooo!! Go back to sleep!”

“What did I do?” Yang squawked as she was escorted back to her bedroom, occasionally looking up at her partner for any sort of assistance, “I was getting lonely!”

“You need to be asleep!!”

“I’m not tired anymore, Jin!”

_“SLEEP!”_

Blake watched as Yang was pushed (though the brunette could tell that her wife had willingly allowed herself to be led back by Jin), one hand covering her mouth to keep herself from laughing out loud and allowing her wife to keep some sort of dignity. After a minute of waiting, Jin’s head popped out from behind the door and she waved happily to her mommy; Blake assumed her mission of getting Yang back into bed must have worked. The little girl waltzed over to Blake, grinning and showing off tiny fangs and a few gaps,

“Mama’s asleep!”

x x x

Yang sat up in bed and watched as Jin left the doorway, listening to the light chatter from her daughter and wife that sounded closer to the room from when she woke up the first time. She knew what the day was, Mother’s Day, but she had no idea what her family was planning. Her thoughts were interrupted when said people made their way back into the room, a happy cry of “Surprise!” belted out from the two.

Blake and Jin walked into the room, the former holding a stack of pancakes with bacon and eggs off to the side and the latter holding her card to her chest. The kitten faunus bounded over, placing her card onto the sheets and jumping onto Yang’s lap, “Happy mama’s day!!”

Yang squealed happily, grabbing the excitable child and holding her close to her chest in a momma bear hug, “Oh, thank you so much!” The blonde beamed when her wife came to her side, moving Jin off her lap to instead hold the plate of warm food, a chaste kiss from the brunette placed right on Yang’s temple, “And thank you, honey.”

Standing up on the mattress, Jin peeked over her mama’s shoulder and pointed at the pancakes, “I made the face on the pancake!” Yang cast her eyes over her food, the overflowing syrup done to look like a sloppy smiley face in what the blonde assumed was maple syrup. She internally cringed at the amount of sugar she’d be intaking, but when she looked at her daughter-tongue and canines poking out from her mouth, bright amber eyes shining joyfully-Yang grinned in appreciation and gave Jin another warm hug.

“It’s great, spitfire!” Yang released the kitten from the hug, letting her get comfortable at her side and cuddle up to absorb her warmth, just like her faunus mother. The brawler picked up the utensils Blake had provided for her, cutting at the fluffy pancake and taking a bite. It was delicious, albeit soppy due to Jin’s food artwork, and she hummed in gratefulness while pressing her shoulder into Blake’s, “This is really good. You woke up this early to make these for me?”

Blake sighed teasingly, leaning her head onto Yang’s shoulder, “I’m willing to sacrifice sleeping in if it means that I get to surprise you.” The faunus looked at Jin from the corner of her eye, “Don’t you want to show your mama the card you made?”

Jin nodded hastily and dove to grab the card, whipping around and holding it out for her mama to take. The blonde took the card and examined front to back. The front was decorated with flowers and stars in a rainbow of colors, the words scrawled in a child’s font to say ‘Happy Mother’s Day.’ Inside was a picture of three figures, one black with triangular shapes sticking from its head, a larger yellow one that had ‘flowing hair’ down its back, and a smaller yellow one with the same yellow triangles placed in the middle of the other two figures accompanied with more child scrawl across the paper.

Yang couldn’t help the smile making it way on her face, chest warm with so much affection for the little girl. The blonde moved her plate to the side, Blake taking it so no messes would be made, and surged forward, hugging the girl and making them both tumble down onto the comforter. “You are the best little daughter anyone could ask for, Jin!! I love you!”, Yang said over Jin’s happy squeals.

“Maaa!!”

Blake watched the two tussle on the bed, Jin playfully kicking at Yang’s abdomen and the blonde pretending to roll over in pain before jumping back to tickle the kitten faunus. She giggled, trying to pay attention in order to keep the image of her wife and child play fighting and this day in her mind. The brunette placed the food aside, grinning and tossing herself directly onto Yang to get in on the play wrestling, 

“Don’t forget mommy!”

**Author's Note:**

> happy mamthers day!! (and if you dont have a nice mom guess what im your mom now)
> 
> uhh, jin is rwbaby and i love her a lot?? :3 if you have any questions about her pls ask id be so happy to talk about her! and tell me what you think pls!! My friend wrote with her in it for my birthday, check it out:  
> https://tydagoon.tumblr.com/post/157800741716/this-is-home-rwby-fanfic-here-it-is
> 
> im also posting this the day after my prom, so if you see any mistakes pls tell, ill fix them when I'm not super tired!!


End file.
